Anger Management Classes
by Ichiko - Tenten
Summary: Hi everyone! Guess what? These are your favorite Naruto Characters doing,Anger Management classes. There probably won't be any pairings, but if there are you'll notice. If there is someone missing after I get at least to the 5th chapther tell me.
1. First Meeting, FAILED!

Tsunade turns around from looking out her window and sees everyone there, everyone from Itachi and Kisame, to the Rookie 9, their sensei, and Gai and his team. "Ok guys… I have a mission for you ALL!" Gasps were heard from everyone, except a select few emotionless parties. "Yes, even I will be in this mission. This is a true test of bravery, loyalty, and sanity… We are all… taking anger management classes." She sighed hanging her head low.

Later that day at a VERY large building.

Ichiko: "Ok guys, you all know why we are here-"

Naruto: "Yeah so lets hurry up!"

Ichiko: "Patience Naruto, now first lets do introductions and one thing about yourself, it can be good or it can be about a problem you want to try to solve about yourself. I'll start. Hi I'm Ichiko and I'm a humanitarian. Next."

Naruto: "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become Hokage some day! Believe it!"

Ichiko: "Next."

Sakura: "Hi I'm Sakura and I'm training to become a medical ninja."

Ichiko: "Next."

Sasuke: "Meh."

Ichiko: "Now, come on Sasuke, we all came here so you need to get with the program. "

Shikamaru: "Hurry up Sasuke the rest of us want to hurry because unlike someone we have other things to do."

Ino: "What would you know what doing anything Shika? All you do is sit down on your lazy, little ass!"

Temari: Gets up and shows all three "moons". "Your gonna get it now, you stupid pansy!" She said facing Ino.

Ichiko: "Ok, enough people this is introduction time, can we push massacre time to a week past Friday?" Sighs loudly.

Mumbling everyone returns to their seats and shuts up.

Ichiko: "Thank you! Now Sasuke FINISH."

Sasuke: Sighs seeing no hope getting out of this. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm training myself for a goal." _Short, but sweet HAHAHA!_

Ichiko: "Good, next."

Kakashi: "Hello everyone, I'm Kakashi and I like reading Icha Icha Para-"

Ichiko: "NEXT!"

Ino: "I'm Ino and I love Sasuke!"

Sakura: "BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET HIM, HAH!"

Ichiko: "NEXT PLEASE?"

Shikamaru: "I'm Shikamaru and I really don't like working..."

Mumbles are heard all around.

Ichiko: "Next."

Choji: "Mu rain ish hohi and ri wub huud!"

Ichiko: "Don't talk with your mouth full Choji, swallow."

Choji: "Aww... I'm Choji and I love food!" eats more chips

Ichiko: "Next..."

Asuma: "Asuma here, I always smoking a cig!" Blows smoke out

Ichiko: "Um.. sir! No smoking allowed in here, You'll set off the-"

RIIIINNGGGGGG! Everyone gets soaked.

Ichiko: "Fire Alarm... Ok everyone out! We'll continue next meeting!" _Storms out_.


	2. Second Meeting, Success?

Squeaking and rubbing noises could be heard as everyone was getting into their seats.

Ichiko: "Ok everyone ready? Lets continue where we left off last time. Except! This time we also have someone new, she is my younger sibling, but watch it she can be fatal." Sighs.

Sora: "Oiy! I'm Sora Namida and I bite!" She grinned proudly at Ichiko.

Everyone laughed except the emotionless parties.

Ichiko: "Next!" Smiles.

Kiba: "I'm Kiba and I bite too!" Grins at Sora and Ichiko

Ichiko: "Next."

Akamaru: "ARF!"

Everyone giggled except the emotionless parties again.

Shino: "I'm Shino and I control bugs." Bugs started to crawl on his face.

Ichiko: "Heh, heh, heh, NEXT."

Hinata: "H- h- hi I'm Hi-Hinata and I…" She blushed thinking of Naruto, " havethebyakuugan!"

Ichiko: "Hinata, dear, a little slower."

Hinata: "Ihavethebyakuugan!"

Ichiko: "Ok let's just continue…" Looks at the room with still LOTS of people to be introduced.

Kurenai: "I'm Kurenai and I'm the leader of squad 8."

Kakashi: I think we all know that Ku-

Ichiko: "Please don't say anything Kakashi… It's… " Thinks franticly. "It's… rude! Its rude to but in on some ones introductions heh, heh, heh. Next!" _Good save!_

Rock Lee: "I'm Rock Lee and I am the perfect example of the blossoming spring of youth! I think tha-"

Ichiko: "Please Rock Lee. One fact per person."

Rock Lee: "Yes mam!"

Ichiko: "Good, next!"

Tenten: "Hi, Tenten here and I'm Konoha's weapons mistress!"

Ichiko: "Next."

Neji: "I'm Neji Hyuuga and from the branch family of the Hyuuga's." He said part of the emotionless party.

Ichiko: "Next"

Gai: "I am Gai and I am a father figure to Rock Lee!" Hugs Lee and crying can be heard from the both of them.

Ichiko: "Aww how cute! Next!"

A few hours later

Jiraiya: "I'm the sexy Jiraiya and I write Icha Icha Par-"

Ichiko: "NEXT!" She said in a urgent, yet tired voice.

Tsunade: "I'm Tsunade and I am the Hokage of this village." _FINALLY THEY GET TO ME!_

Ichiko: "Next."

Kisame: "I am Kisame and I was once part of the Seven Legendray Sword Shinobi" (Forgive me if that is not what it is called I don't remember exactly).

Itachi: "I am Itachi. I wiped out the entire Uchiha-"

"BASTARD!" Could be heard from some where in the squad seven area and all hell broke loose. Sora went some where in the back, Ichiko was trying to calm everyone down in a peaceful manner to no avail, and Tsunade left.

Tsunade: Sighs. "And everything was going so well today… Maybe next time."

Ichiko: Gets mad, "EVERYONE!"

Everyone stops to hear what she is saying.

Ichiko: Fumes angrily. "You," She points to someone standing on a chair, "Get down! You, Get off that railing! You, quit punching her! You, put that down! And there is a giant purple bug in here, someone get me a giant fly swatter!" She points to the giant purple bug with weird hand like wings and black lipstick.

Sora comes out from the back with something behind her back. "Hehehe." She jumped in the air and lands on the bug's back, then starts hitting it in the head with a… raw tuna?

CRASH! The bug fell out of the air and Sora was still on its back. "I WIN!" She shouted. Poof! Smoke was everyone and then… Sasuke appeared under Sora twitching. Sora blinks and hit him with the tune one more time for extra measure.

Sora: "Ok!" She gets back up and sits in her seat still hold the raw tuna fish.

Ichiko: "Ok now that everyone is calmed down now…"

Sasuke: Mumbles, gets up and goes to his assigned seat.

Ichiko: "Even though everyone broke out into a fight," Glares at everyone showing her true colors. "This was a success… You see we got everyone's introductions and that was today's mission." Hollers of happiness were heard everywhere. "I'm so glad to say this, but MEETING DISMISSED!"

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
